


Not My Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: I'm alive, Lingerie, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, PWP, Pissing Kink, Porn With Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Tags added along the way, Watersports, brotherly incest, etc - Freeform, golden showers, gonna usurp the other piss fic, magical stuff, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piss fic written out of spite. You know who you are in the server, you twinks. (Gonna overthrow The Piss Fic Writer's throne *evil laughter*)Alternatively: Prior to Ian's 16th birthday, strange occurrences and strange things keep happening without explanation. As Ian indulges himself and his older brother with sexy times, he questions what he knows about himself, his brother, and more importantly, what he knows about his father.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motherofrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofrevels/gifts), [Snowy818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/gifts), [chelseyelric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/gifts).



> So guess who's back with another story that may take forever to get written because I have like five other stories to keep writing?
> 
> Me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Barley's talked about pissing in a sexual context before and Ian usually found himself disgusted by it. How can people like that kind of stuff?

To Ian, it just felt weird that people liked being humiliated because they couldn't hold it in. 

He could remember as a child, hating how wet and warm _it_ would be, especially if he wet the bed or his clothes. 

That's why he didn't think much of the expo that Barley was taking him too. It was some fancy event and Ian wasn't entirely sure why he was going there. 

But, okay. 

If Barley wanted him there, he might as well go.

So Ian donned his best suit and followed his brother out the door into the night sky.

///

It was a long drive to the expo. Barley had an avid interest in magic, obviously, and this was a huge event that means a lot to him. 

He explained it to Ian on the way there.

"It's kind of like a magic convention? People bring in artifacts that used to hold magical significance and talk about it. Think of a science fair where people get to show off their knowledge. We just call it an Expo so we can make it sound fancy."

Ian was amused as he listened to Barley talking, glancing out the window from time to time.

"I've been to each Expo for the past few years now. The best thing that somebody ever brought in was a wizard staff. The next best thing was a Phoenix Gem. Those are among the rarest materials on Earth!"

Ian was kind of droning out because of the drive and the music, but Barley took an exit and they finally arrived.

///

After Ian went to the bathroom, he looked around the crowded room for Barley.

Barley wasn't kidding when he said that it was one of the biggest events of the year.

Ian passed by a globe that suddenly spun rapidly, like a gust of wind blew through the air. But the windows weren't open.. 

"Woah! That's never done that before!" The owner exclaimed and Ian shrugged, hurrying along.

A few other occurrences happened when Ian walked by some of the displays. The most significant one was a rag doll made in the last century. She was slumped over but then sat upright and seemed to stare right at Ian.

Her eyes seemed to burn into his soul. 

Ian felt his heart pounding and nearly ran to get to Barley. God, he always hated dolls. They always made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't notice the crowd gawking at the doll and its strange behavior.

"Oh, there you are!" Barley said happily, wrapping his arm around Ian when he showed up. "Where have you been?" 

"J Just trying to find you!" Ian's teeth was chattering and Barley nodded slowly, a slight frown on his face. 

"Did you see something?" 

"Just some creepy doll." Ian muttered and Barley took a glass of something from a passing waiter. He handed it to Ian with a soft smile. 

"Here. This will calm you down." 

Ian didn't hesitate as he took a sip. He liked the fruity taste and he eventually relaxed. He smiled at Barley and continued drinking. He missed the devious look on his older brother's face as he finished his drink and asked for another. 

///

After quite a few drinks, Ian needed the bathroom. 

Badly. 

He was standing beside Barley, who was talking to someone for a while about Quests of Yore and the forbidden Chapter 5. It was like a legend that nobody believed was ever actually written. Barley believed the opposite, and insisted that it really was intended for magic users in the Dark Days of the past. 

Ian tugged on Barley's sleeve, feeling like a little kid as he whispered that he needed to bathroom. Barley pretended not to have noticed and handed Ian another drink. Ian could walk away right now, but then he would have to pass that creepy doll again.

Barley was suddenly resting his hand around Ian's waist. Ian couldn't leave. He was trapped. He bit his lip and smiled, hoping he didn't look too flustered.

The two continued to debate the forbidden Chapter 5. Eventually, Barley glanced at his watch and declared it was time to go. Ian was relieved because he kept shuffling and looking desperately at Barley for permission to leave.

Barley lead Ian to the entrance and Ian bit his lip harder as they passed by the restrooms.

"Barley." His voice was high pitched and needy.

"Hm?" Barley didn't stop as they walked to the van. Ian didn't get in, gripping the door tightly.

"I I really need to go to the bathroom!"

"Mom says I have to take you home right now. It's a school night!"

Ian growled, climbing in the seat.

"Fine. It's _your_ van."

Barley laughed, turning the music on again. Ian buckled his seat belt, wondering why the hell Barley was doing this. He crossed his legs and desperately hoped they would make it home because it didn't seem like Barley was going to stop anywhere. 

It was going to be a long and agonizing drive back home. 

///

Ian felt like he was going to burst as he nearly flew out of the van once they pulled into the driveway.

Barley caught his wrist before he could reach the front door. Ian tried pulling away, but he knew it was futile.

"Barley, please.. I won't be able to hold it in." Ian begged, using his other hand to push weakly at Barley's chest. 

"This is just an experiment, Ian." Barley muttered gently, his hand easing lower to press against Ian's crotch. "Let go. Relax." 

Ian keened under his touch, whimpering as that simple pressure caused him to start pissing on himself. It was a steady stream and his pants were definitely soaked through.

He nearly cried as he finished, his bladder finally empty. The bottom of his pants and shoes were wet and it was dripping on the pavement. 

Barley was saying something, but Ian couldn't hear him. Then, he felt Barley press against him and was surprised at how hard Barley felt.

He looked up at his brother, dazed to see his flustered face.

"You looked so pretty when you finally let go.." Barley mumbled and Ian couldn't help but get aroused at that. Barley pressed himself against his sensitive cock and Ian whined, gripping Barley's shoulders.

"Fuck, i it's too hot!" Ian cried out against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Barley. He allowed Barley to keep thrusting against him until his brother came with a low growl in his ear. 

That sent Ian off, whimpering as he came as well, twitching violently when he was done. He felt thoroughly debauched. He was sweating and there was tears running down his face. 

"I It's still not my thing.." Ian mumbled, letting his entire weight fall against Barley. 

Barley laughed softly, picking Ian up bridal style and taking him inside the house. He kissed his forehead. 

"I'll get you to change your mind about this someday. This was a step in the right direction."


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start kicking up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made the story look like it had one chapter, so I apologize for that! This story is gonna have more chapters!

It's been two weeks. Ian thought about that Expo a lot. He wasn't that much into pissing still, but since he knew _Barley_ was into pissing (and had a rather roundabout way of showing it), he figured he might as well research it.

He could indulge Barley in this little weird kink of his. It's what lovers do, right? Help figure out each other's kinks? 

Besides, it's not like they were doing much nowadays. Ian was really vanilla when it came to sexy times but Barley was more adventurous.

_He_ told Ian to tie him down.

_He_ told Ian to blindfold and gag him.

_He_ told Ian to shove that vibrator deep inside him.

_And_ he especially told Ian to put that cock ring on him.

Damn, that was a good time. Ian liked doing these things to Barley. Now it was time to help Barley with another kink and maybe get familiar with the unknown himself.

///

The internet was a bizarre place.

Ian read article after article about various things he was curious about. The most tame, in his opinion, was flavored lube. Pissing was probably one of the more extreme kinks. Or so Ian would say. He shuddered at some other things that were way up there on the extreme side of the spectrum. 

The lingerie was something he wouldn't mind trying on either. So Ian decided to find a way to get one.

///

He walked to the mall the next morning and found the perfect one. But how to buy it?

He paced around the coffee place across and stared at the display. He was only 15. This wasn't very inconspicuous at all if he went in there and bought one.

_If there was only a way to disguise himself.._

Ugh, why can't he do that? He wished he could do that. 

"Your coffee, Miss." The barista said, and Ian turned to him, startled.

"Um, thank you." He took it, surprised to see that his name scrawled on the cup as "Ina."

'That's a girl's name? No offense to that specific name.. Maybe it's short for something like Lina? Avelina?' Ian went through different possibilities as he took his phone out and checked himself.

He was a female. 

...How did that happen?

He thanked the universe as he went into the store and got the lingerie he wanted without a hitch.

///

Ian had already changed back into a male when he arrived at his house. He contemplated on telling Barley about these weird things that kept happening. 

Like all that stuff that happened at the expo, or the random event earlier where he turned into a female. It seemed.. Supernatural? Ian wasn't sure. 

Barley was sitting at the table with the laptop and gestured for Ian to come over.

"Hey, I know you're not fond of dolls, but the one that was at the expo? Look at it."

Ian glanced over Barley's shoulder, surprised to see that the doll was holding its hands up in a gesture of some kind. The picture was taken the morning after the expo. The owner explained that the doll had never did anything like that until this morning. 

" _He's a wizard_."

That's what the captions under the picture said. Sign language, maybe? 

"The doll is magical and can only be activated by a wizard. It was made by a wizard to figure out who was a dark wizard during the Dark Ages. It was a weird method, but it worked. Anyone could be drawn to the doll, and it was the perfect disguise." Barley was explaining. 

"For what?" Ian was intrigued. 

"For wizards that went against the system. The rogue, the powerful, and the most feared. That doll was used as a decoy to find out who the dark wizards were." 

Barley looked at Ian's confused face. 

"If not, then the doll could simply be reacting to a real wizard. It's hard to tell. There would be a few more trials or tests to _really_ know. A few examples could be wishful thinking or vivid dreams.." 

Ian decided not to tell Barley. He was worried about the implications. But he decided to tell him something else. 

"You know.. We could do something later." 

"Like what?" Barley turned to look at Ian, who looked away shyly. 

"I I've been researching some things.. And maybe you'd want to try a.. Um.. Golden shower? I I'd be on the receiving end. Just not my face or my mouth, please." 

Barley grinned, a blush spreading across his cheeks beautifully. 

"Seriously? You want to?" 

"No promises!" Ian said hastily, but Barley was already pulling Ian into his lap and kissing his cheek. 

"Of course.. Let's do it tonight." 

Ian nodded, turning his head to kiss Barley eagerly. He was kind of looking forward to this, but again. 

No promises. 

///

Ian was wearing the lingerie he bought earlier. Since he was taller and paid with cash, he assumed correctly that they wouldn't ask for his age. That was the easy part since he was a female briefly. 

But now..

He looked in the mirror, biting his lip. This was the lingerie he wanted Barley to get wet?

... 

Sure. He didn't mind. 

He liked how it looked on his ~~twink~~ body and headed out, walking downstairs to Barley's room. Good thing Laurel was out tonight. 

He pushed open Barley's door, biting his lip as he walked in. Barley was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. 

"You look so beautiful.." Barley whispered in awe, looking Ian over. 

"Thanks.." Ian shyly kneeled on the floor. He wasn't sure what to feel other than anticipation, but his heart pounded louder when Barley unzipped his pants. 

"It'll be over soon.." Barley reassured Ian as he took himself out. Ian nodded, closing his eyes tightly as the warm liquid splashed over his chest. 

It was over sooner than Ian thought, and he looked up at Barley through his pretty lashes. 

" _Fuck_.." Barley was breathing heavily and his cock was hard in his hand. 

Ian whimpered and waited for Barley to come all over him.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought. He could get used to this.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this will have more chapters. I'll get back to you with some more details later. XD


End file.
